


10 times Holtzmann wished she had an own flat

by L_Miss_Sunshine



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Miss_Sunshine/pseuds/L_Miss_Sunshine
Summary: Holtzmann and Erin can't quite keep their hands to themselves. A compilation of smutty oneshots.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've decided to also put some smut out into the Ghostbusters universe... How couldn't I...
> 
> As always, I'd like to encourage you to tell me if you found errors (English is not my first language).

"Ugh, I hate coffee!" Kevin choked, putting Abby's cup back on the table. Erin felt Holtzmann poking her arm.

"What? You're not drinking it?"

"Please... Holtzmann..." Erin answered, feeling blood rush to her cheeks in an instant.

"It contains his saliva..." Holtzmann continued, scooting closer while shoving her googles up to her hair.

"I'd rather have someone else's saliva instead..." Erin whispered, quietly enough for only the both of them to understand. Abby tried to show Kevin how to handle the new answering machine and Patty was taking care of the new car.

Holtzmann read her mind and instantly stood up.

"I'm in the lab, working on highly explosive stuff." She called out to Abby, who just winked to show her she noticed.

"Like, really, really dangerous stuff, you better shouldn't come up there until I'm finished!"

Erin giggled at the word choice and pulled Holtzmann to the stairs.

"Yep, take care Holtzy!"

Erin wasted no time. She knew that Patty liked to storm into the lab without warning and she'd been gone for quite a while now.

She dragged Holtzmann by the jumpsuit and before she had the chance to work on her zipper Holtzman grabbed her ass and shove her up on the lab table. Their mouths landed on each other in an instant. Hands fumbling with their zippers.

"Always wanted to do it in the lab..." Holtzmann whispered against her lips, earning a deep moan. Her hands were fast and needy. Having Erin on the lab table was a massive turn-on.

"Please tell me you have some vibrating stuff here..." Erin moaned, slightly nibbling on the engineer's neck.

"Only stuff that will kill you... but..." she skillfully shove her hand into Erin's jumpsuit and in an instant into her knickers. "I don't need vibrating stuff."

"God... yes..." Erin whispered, she'd already been so wet the whole day. Holtzmann had been a shameless turn on, she'd winked at her at any chance she'd got and the sweet things she'd whispered into her ear, when they'd been unobserved, had made her come undone. To finally feel her now was all she needed.

"Fuck me!" she begged in a high pitched tone that Holtzmann had been wanting to hear all day. They've only did it once, last night on Ursula, her couch. It had been messy, passionate and perfect and Holtzmann found herself wanting to do nothing else anymore. Erin's smell was intoxicating, her voice the sweetest sound in her ears. She did what she was asked for and slid two fingers into her. Slowly, she began to move, devotedly massaging her inner walls while rubbing the end of her palm against her clit.

Erin found herself moaning into her lovers ear. She helplessly grabbed Holtzmanns jumpsuit by her shoulders and started to move with her thrusts. Never, ever in her life had she experienced something like that. The things that Holtzmann did to her were beyond anything she'd ever known. Of course she'd had orgasms before, but never that fast and never a vaginal one.

"Jesus, fuck... fuck... right there." Holtzmann had found the spot and Erin didn't know whether it was her lover's strong arms that she felt flexing or her heavy breath, with a slight whimper coming out from time to time or the way her lover closed her eyes to feel the clenching of her inner walls, but Erin went wild.

"Uh... I... Ohhh Jillian..." Her moans were just soft, high-pitched groans. She violently grabbed Holtzmann's head and kissed her, sinking her hands into the messy blond hair.

"Holtzy I told you there is no use in blowing yourself up, stop playing around with nucl... HOLY SHIT..."

Holtzmann's hand stilled and so did Erin. She knew Patty stood in the door, without seeing anything.

"Is it what I think it is?" she asked. Erin sat with her back to the door and she wasn't sure what it was that Patty could see right now.

"Jep, I'm smooching Erin, thanks for interrupting Patty." Holtzmann said, still, with her fingers inside Erin and she dared to wiggle them! Erin shook a little in surprise and joy. Her lover's fingertips were gently pressing against her g-spot and Erin shivered when Holtzmann's fingers slowly continued wiggling.

"Smooching? Okay.. sorry... go ahead, pretend I haven't been here..." Patty said, shutting the door behind her.

Erin caught her breath when Holtzmann picked up the pace again.

"Your face is so red. That's cute" she said, smirking and showing her adorable dimples.

"Shut... up... fuck me... Holtzmann..." she breathlessly answered, meeting her thrusts. "I'm close..."

Her face was buried against her lover's neck, she smelled just like heaven and her hair was so silky and soft while tickling her cheek. Heat was radiating from her. Erin found her so hot, panting and working at her center, arms flexing, breath hitting her shoulder blade. Holtzmann simply was the hottest thing on earth.

Her inner walls began to clench around Holtzmann's fingers. There it was coming, that crazy feeling she first had felt yesterday and now she was eager to feel it again.

"God... yes... holy..." Immense pleasure crashed through her. She gripped Holtzmann's shoulders so hard, her lover winced in pain. She could literally feel the tremor in her body as her legs shook uncontrollably.

"How... you manage... to do that..." she whispered, growing wobbly against the blonde's body.

"You need me to show you again?" she chuckled.

"Later..." Erin mumbled back, resting her head on Holtzmann's shoulder.

"So... you think Patty bought the smooching story?"

"Are you kidding? With you, wiggling your fingers inside me? Besides, your jumpsuit is open and your bra as well..."

"Well... you got a point there..." Holtzmann said, softly shoving Erin away to zip her jumpsuit up.

"I really need a flat, do I?"


	2. Chapter 2

Erin woke up to Holtzmann's bare breasts in front of her face. They had fallen asleep right after sex on Ursula, the couch, that was actually too small for the both of them, but they somehow managed to sleep on it. Holtzmann's chest was slowly rising and falling and Erin was tempted to cover her girlfriend up, in case someone would crash in on them, but then again, it was early in the morning and she knew their friends were passionate sleepers. She was the only one that liked to get up early and now she was with the biggest sleepyhead she'd ever known.

Her eyes landed on her girlfriends nipples that rose in the cold of the air. She wanted to touch them. Hell, she always wanted to touch them. She had great tits and she felt herself getting wet, just thinking about making love to her once more.

"How..." Holtzmann suddenly mumbled. Erin raised her head to find her still lying there with her eyes closed. Was she talking in her sleep?

"How do you manage to be awake at this unholy hour?" she finally mumbled, still, not moving or opening her eyes.

"And how will you know how late it is sleepyhead?" she asked, scooting up to be at the same level with her.

"It's my genius inner clock, it never wakes me up before 11, never, unless someone is staring at my breasts..." she opened her left eye first, slowly, blinking against the bright sunlight that came through the window. Her eyes met Erin's and both smiled vigorously.

"How will you know I've been staring?" Erin grinned, but the mischievous look in her eyes revealed the truth.

Holtzmann closed the short distance between their mouths. It was a sweet, innocent kiss. She grew to love that wonderful lady next to her, but at this point she was still to shy to say it.

"Did Patty say anyting to you?" Erin asked.

"Nope, Abby?"

"Not a word. This is weird, Patty told her, I'm sure. She has to, it's Patty!"

"Maybe..." Holtzmann said, nuzzling Erin's cheek, "they just don't care. All that matters is that we're happy and I am happy".

Erin grinned and gave her girlfriend a quick peck on the lips.

"Me too."

Her hands wandered around Holtzmann's belly, over her soft breasts. She felt her lover shiver and continued to gently play with her nipples. A soft moan kept her going. She was still insecure , having literally no experience with sexual intercourse between two women. Of course they had done it before... three times... but she only satisfied Holtzmann once and thinking about it now she had no clue how exactly that had worked out. She felt her lover shift, trying to get into a more dominating position, but Erin held her back in place.

"You can't always get the upper hand dear" she whispered, pressing her legs between Holtzmann's.

"But I like to hear you swear... I love it when you're using those dirty, dirty words... that's...hot..." the blonde replied with a heavily lustful look in her eyes. Erin almost lost it. She wanted to jump that woman and fuck her senseless... and still, insecurity took over again. Holtzmann did such great things to her and she wanted to do the same, but how? The one time she pleasured her she'd been drunk and just pumped her fingers in and out, but that was not what Holtzmann did to her.

"I..." Erin started, being unsure of how to describe the troubles she had.

Holtzmann just looked at her with a confident smile, grabbing her hand and shoving it to her pubic bone.

"Everything you do to me is heaven on earth Erin... just do anything... please..." she whispered. Stealing another kiss, Erin shove her hand further down to meet soft and surprisingly wet flesh. With shaking fingers she gently stroked her folds, feeling her lover raising her hips in anticipation.

"Erin..." Holtzmann shakily breathed out.

"Yes love?" Erin stopped for a second and looked at her lover. Her eyes were closed and she noticed a slight shade of red on her cheeks.

"No, don't stop, I like that. I like everything you do..." she whispered. Erin was sure that she'd never seen anything so sexy in her life before. Pleasuring Jillian Holtzmann was her new life goal.

She started circling that little bundle of nerves, making sure to fully wet it before touching it ever so softly. She knew how sensitive she was herself and she remembered how gently Holtzmann touched her there the first time... and the second and the third. She'd never been touched so gently before.

Holtzmann's chest was rising and falling more rapidly now. Erin watched her breasts again, those wonderfully, perfectly shaped breasts. She instantly scooted down to took one nipple in her mouth.

"Jesus, Erin..." she heard her girlfriend whimper in response. Soon after that she grew bolder and went further south. She kissed along her hipbone and further down until Holtzmann's scent fully overwhelmed her. God, she was wet and she felt herself even growing wetter herself.

Her tongue boldly darted out to lick up her folds and finally reached the sweet spot.

"My...god... Oh Erin!"

Holtzmann's hand reached down to grab a fist full of Erin's hair.

"Holtzy? You're there? I'm not storming in on you again, just in case Erin's with you... We've got a ghost, so hurry up!" Patty called from outside the room.

"No... oh no... no, no, no, dear god, please not now!" Holtzmann whimpered. Erin raised her head. She was glad Patty didn't storm in this time... they were completely naked and she certainly didn't want to be seen with her head between her girlfriends legs...

"No, Patty, it's too soon!" she cried.

"Tell that to the ghost, now hurry up, or do you want me to come and get you?" Patty screamed from the door.

"Hell no! No need for that, I'm coming."

She fell back into the couch, covering her face with her hands. Erin scooted back up to her and stroked her hair, attempting to calm her down.

"We'll catch up on that later, okay love?"

"And you leave me hot and bothered all day? Really?" she whimpered into her hands.

"No sweety, as soon as we're back I'm going to lick you senseless, okay?"  
"Promised?"

"Promised. Now put your hands away and give me a kiss." Erin demanded and Holtzmann did as she was asked for.

They were about to fall into their kiss when Patty knocked on the door again.

"Come on lovebirds, time to catch a ghost!"

Erin felt her girlfriend tensing up. She was so sorry, she wanted to please her. Nothing would have been a better start to the day...

"Damn, I need a fucking flat!" Holtzmann whispered, getting up, while Erin watched her in her naked glory.

"Only if you take Ursula with you..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this ended up a bit too long, at first I wanted to split it into two chapters, but now it's just a long one :) Somehow the chapters grew to be connected story parts instead of oneshots, I hope you don't mind!
> 
> Have fun!

The Ghost had been hard to catch... even more because Erin could tell Holtzmann weren't as concentrated as usual. She saw Patty's looks , but Abby was acting like nothing ever happened. So maybe, she did keep it to herself. And Erin knew she should tell Abby, they were best friends and she deserved to hear it from Erin.

Back in the firehouse Holtzmann became obviously nervous and Erin very well remembered her words... "as soon as we're back I'm going to lick you senseless".

Holtzmann barely heard any of the stuff Abby was saying about the Ghost. Her mind was with Erin and how soft and hot her tongue had been. She craved to be with her again and that alone was something that Holtzmann had never experienced before. She'd always been able to focus on her work. The things that woman did to her... she made her feel like a horny teenager.

"Holtzy, what the hell is wrong with you?" Abby finally asked. Patty turned away to get herself a cup of coffee and Erin just stood there, cheeks red.

"Nothing, I was just thinking that Erin promised me to test my newest discovery and I'm really... really excited about it so..." she awkwardly gestured towards the staircase and Erin almost stumbled over her own feed, trying to get there.

"It's not deadly again, is it?" Abby asked.

Holtzmann shook her head while walking backwards, almost crashing into Erin, who stood awkwardly at the staircase with already one foot on the first step.

"Okay I can't stand this anymore, please tell me why the hell everyone is acting like there's something wrong here? Patty?"

"What me? No way, let those two explain." Patty said, holding her hands up in a protective pose.

Abby's look was hard to stand and Holtzmann felt herself getting mad with unfulfilled desire for her girlfriend, so much, that she was about to scream: "Hell Erin is my girlfriend and she promised to fuck me senseless so leave us alone please", but instead she just opened her mouth without saying a word. She was a direct person... but not that direct.

"Erin?" Abby asked, but Holtzmann could see that her girlfriend's cheeks just gained another shade of red.

"You're planning my birthday or what?"

"YES! Thanks for blowing our cover Abby, you just ruined the surprise." Erin chanted and Patty chocked on her coffee.

Holtzmann watched her girlfriend with a slight sting of pain in her chest. Why would she hide it so desperately from her best friend?

"I'm okay with that... as long as you make the party great! No confetti, yeah? Nothing that's hard to clean up..." she said, with an happy smile on her face. Great. Now they really had to do a not so surprising surprise party for Abby...

"Got it!" Erin said before she almost ran up the stairs with Holtzmann following her.

"Why won't you tell her the truth Erin?" she asked once they were alone in the lab.

Erin just shrugged, instantly working on Holtzmann's jumpsuit.

"No really, why? You're ashamed of me?"

"What? No, of course not, you're the best thing that ever happened to me!" Erin answered, still working on pulling her lovers jumpsuit down.

"Then why?"

Erin finally stopped. She looked despondent, eyes on the ground. The sexual tension was gone and was quickly replaced with insecurity and fear. Holtzmann feared that their little adventure was over. Maybe Erin had just wanted to play around a bit, after all it had only been about sex, as far as she could tell. Of course they'd been cuddling and kissing and it had been emotional, but none of them ever admitted that it could have been something serious. She had just assumed they were in a relationship...

"Erin?"

"I don't know... it's.. I don't know..." Erin whispered, leaning back at the lab table, eyes still focused on the ground.

"So this is all?" Holtzmann asked, feeling a fierce sting in her chest. Erin didn't say a word.

"Great." the blonde finally said, zipping up her jumpsuit and walking back to the door. She wanted to be alone and she had nowhere else to go. For a second time that day she desperately wished to have an own flat...

 

Holtzmann came back from a long walk after sunset. She hadn't been fair to Erin, she finally noticed. Obviously Erin struggled with something and she should've been there for her, encouraging her to work on whatever she'd been afraid of. Instead she'd ran away. She had forgotten to take her mobile phone with her and had walked around town for hours. Her heart ached for Erin, she desperately wanted to wrap her arms around her, tell her she was sorry.

The firehouse was dark and silent. Only when she reached the second floor she felt exhaustion kick in. She stumbled over to Ursula in the dark and jerked away when she suddenly felt someone already lying on the couch.

"Holtzmann... finally, where have you been?"

"Erin?"

The lamp on the nightstand went on and she saw Erin's sleepy face, eyes full of worry.

"I was worried. You didn't answer your phone..." she whispered, sitting upright to give the blonde space to sit.

"I took a long walk..." she mumbled, slowly sitting down. "Forgot my phone... I'm sorry..."

"No I'm sorry I acted so stupid... I told Abby everything, immediately after you were gone!"

Holtzmann felt the tension in her body fading. So maybe, it had nothing to do with her after all.

"I would never be ashamed of you! Hell I am the luckiest person alive." Erin said, cupping her lovers face to give her a sweet and sensual kiss. "Please don't be mad."

"I am not mad... I'm sorry too you know... I should've been there for you... you were struggling and I left you alone with it. It's just..." Holtzmann answered. She grabbed Erin's hand, sensually stroking the backside of it with her thumb. "I'm so used to being pushed away...".

"I'll never push you away and neither are Abby and Patty. We are your family now... I talked to them, they're happy for us." she said, being unbelievably happy to finally see Holtzmann's typical full-dimple smile getting back on her beautiful face. How she loved that smile.

"So... why are you here anyways? Aren't you paying that hotel room anymore?" Holtzmann asked. Erin's flat had been partly damaged in their fight with Rowan, like many other apartments in town, and she stayed at the hotel nearby. Of course she'd been sleeping here the last two days, on Ursula and with Holtzmann, not that she wanted to complain...

"Yeah, well... I don't like it much there... plus, I think I promised you something." she smiled, her eyes wandering down to the blondes sweet lips. They fell into a kiss and back on Ursula. This time it was slow and sensual. Their kisses were deep and their hands carefully unclothed them piece by piece. Erin loved the sensation of Holtzmann's warm and naked skin on hers and she quickly came to the conclusion that she always wanted to feel her. She'd try to keep her as long as possible.

"I..." she started, suddenly noticing what she was about to say. The three words were on her tongue again and suddenly she felt her heart pounding in her ears.

"Yes?" Holtzmann whispered, quickly lifting her head from Erin's neck with a sudden look of insecurity in her eyes. It was the right moment, probably the best she could get and still... everything was to new to her...

"I want to keep you..." she whispered instead. She saw the look in her lover's eyes changing to something she could not quite identify, but her breathtaking smile was back and Erin kissed her dimples.

"So cute..." she mumbled, kissing her lover's cheeks, her nose, her eyes, her forehead. Her hands were quick to undo Holtzmann's pants as well as they eventually stood up to get rid of their last pieces of clothing. Standing in full naked glory they just looked at each other. Taking in the beauty they saw, trying to fully understand the luck they'd been given. Holtzmann took her lover's hand and slowly pulled her down with her, not on Ursula again, which was just to small for what they were trying to do, they landed on the floor, Erin above her beautiful lover. She pressed her thigh into her lover's center, feeling the wet warmth on her skin. Soft kisses along her neck made Holtzmann break out in goosebumps. She shivered slightly, the air was rather cold and her nipples rose, rubbing against Erin's when they started to grind into each other. The sensation of her lover's thigh against her center almost grew unbearable. Holtzmann already felt herself being close, but it was too soon. She stopped grinding for a moment to catch her breath and Erin noticed what was going on. She took her thigh away and slowly scooted south. Her lips found rosy nipples and she licked across that beautifully shaped breast, taking the other fully in her left hand. Her stomach just hovered closely above Holtzmann's center and she made sure to press a bit against it to get some moans. The blonde raised her hips in anticipation, remembering how great Erin's tongue had felt this morning. She wanted to take her time, to fully discover the possibilities and to break their known boundaries, but the need had been there all day and Erin felt so good against her. Her kisses lingered on her abdomen now, slowly going over her left hipbone. Erin's soft hands had found their way up the blonde's thighs, tentatively massaging the sensitive flesh right at the corner of her pubic zone. Shaking breaths came out of their mouths, full of nervousness and impatience. Erin's hands grew sweaty, her heart pounded in her chest. She wanted it, she wanted to taste her lover. In her memory it had been so erotically but now she felt a bit funny. It was a new and thrilling experience to fully run her tongue between her lover's folds and taste her sweet juices, thoroughly odd and intoxicating at the same time. And of course, there was Holtzmann's reaction to it, the slight shiver of her legs, the flexing of her belly muscles and those shaking breaths. She felt shaking hands closing and opening themselves in between searching for something to hold on. Erin continued circling her lover's clit tentatively, slowly first, but it was already swollen so much that Erin felt how sensitive Holtzmann already was. She set a steady pace and quickly felt the spasms starting, the belly before her eyes rose and fall as Holtzmann's hands crashed on the floor in need of finding something to hold on. Her back and hips rose, but Erin held her in place with one arm.

"God... Erin!" she breathed, being so close that her voice cracked a bit. Struggled moans came out of her mouth and Erin was surprised how loud they were. This was new, this was hot. Erin felt her lover completely tense up and that was when she felt it, a wavelike spasm against her mouth and a flood of wetness against her chin. Holtzmann moaned again, one high-pitched, struggled moan, head in her neck as her back arched up. And then she went limp, crashing down on the floor, hands coming up to cover her face. She was still shaking a bit when Erin scooted up to rest herself on her left elbow. Her leg lay over Holtzmann's and she still felt the after waves going through her lover's body. What a bliss. What a wonderful, wonderful feeling.

"Oh..." The blonde breathed out, putting her hands down on her stomach. "Oh boy...girl...goddess..."

"Now you're exaggerating..." Erin grinned, resting her upper body on her lover's side. "We should to that more often..."

"Oh yes... but... maybe not on the floor..." she chuckled, still out of breath, but now wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. "Maybe in a proper bed... in a proper flat?"

"Right... That would be nice..."


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm bored..." Holtzmann said, tugging at her arm again, but Erin's eyes were focused on the grocery store they were observing. It was in the middle of the night and she had thought more than once about the possibility that someone had just pulled a prank on them, reporting paranormal activities just to have them sitting in a damn car all night.

"Think about what we could do if we we're alone right now..." Holtzmann said and Erin just noticed how much she liked the seductive tone that came with it.

"In fact we are alone, but we're not going to do it in the car." she answered, shrugging her lover's hands off her shoulder.

"Come on Erin, no one's gonna notice. We'll just be quiet."

"Yeah... like we've ever been quiet... I see those looks Abby is giving me and it certainty is not very pleasant!" she whispered, not exactly knowing why, but they were talking about sex in a rather public place, even though they were alone in the street and in the car.

"See? Abby's not here so let me get what's mama's..." Holtzmann purred with a nod. God just the way she nonchalantly sat in her seat, one leg on the car dashboard, legs open and even in her jumpsuit she looked sexy as hell.

"I'm definitely not going to do it in the car, Jesus, it's a hearse, we can't have sex in a hearse!" Erin stated, getting uncomfortably nervous while thinking about it. She wanted Holtzmann and it was almost impossible how easily that woman could play her.

"Who says we can't?" She said and Erin watched as Holtzmann undid her zipper showing nothing more than a black sports bra and her belly muscles.

"You're in a car... People can see you... "

"What? You've actually seen someone in the last 4 hours?"

"We have to stay focused... In case..." Her voice broke when Holtzmann shoved her hand into her pants, pleasuring herself in front of Erin. There was no way she could be more turned on right now. The blonde's head fell back and a slight moan left her delicious mouth. Erin saw her belly muscles flexing, her breast rising and falling more rapidly.

"You wanna know what I'm thinking about?" She panted, closing her eyes for a moment.

Erin was a horny mess already. Her eyes were focused on her lover and she had started to slightly grind in her seat. A part of her noticed the dull noise that came out of the grocery store but she was not conscious enough to realize it fully. She wanted her lady, right here, in the hearse.

"Okay..." She whispered, feeling a bit dizzy out if lust. Holtzmann's moves stopped and she saw a triumphant grin in her lips.

"Okay, you win" she said, louder, shifting her seat back so that they had more space between her and the car dashboard. "Scoot over."

Holtzmann did as she was asked, straddling her lover. Luckily the jumpsuit was wide enough so Erin was able to slip her hand right were she wanted it to be.

Holtzmann's kiss was sensual, loving and at the same time passionate. She felt her tense up when her finger found her folds, gently stroking the wet flesh. She wanted that woman, her scent, the scent of sex, filling the car and it was a massive turn on.

Erin couldn't wait any longer, she drifted in, immediately finding the right spot. She was growing better at it and her new level of self confidence brought them both joy. The blonde's fingers grabbed her hair, gently pulling, just like she knew Erin liked it. A bit rough, just a tiny, tiny bit. She felt her lovers shaking breath on her neck and then she bit her there, on the right spot, where she knew Erin would go insanely wild. Moans filled the car now and she noises coming from the grocery store were slightly growing louder, but neither of them were aware of it at all. Erin only heard her lover's soft moans and knew she was allowed to speed up the pace. Holtzmann found the backrest to grab while falling against Erin, bringing her breasts closer to her lover's face.

Erin was simply amazed by the beauty that was her lover. Under those layers of crazy clothes and her googles she was a stunning beauty. But Erin also loved her for that craziness that came with her. That was her Holtzmann, her glorious weirdo she grew to love so much. Damn it, she was fucking her in a hearse! Erin Gilbert was having sex in public!

"What's wrong?" The blonde whispered. Her cheeks were red and she panted lightly, looking at her lover with a questionable face. Erin knew she must be close.

"Nothing, I was just in thoughts sorry..." Erin said, trying to go on but, the blonde grabbed her hand and held it still.

"Tell me. Is it the hearse?"

"No... I... Was just thinking... how incredibly wonderful you are and that..." She gulped down her nervousness. They never said it, but she knew all along and now it was time to say it aloud. She'd wanted to do it so many times by now...

" I love you Jillian Holtzmann. I'm really, madly in love with you!" She whispered.

The look on her face was priceless. Pure emotion glanced in her eyes as tears build up in them. Her hands came up to frame Erin's face and she thought she'd melt under her gaze.

"That is the most beautiful thing anyone ever said to me." She whispered, choking on the words as her emotions overwhelmed her. "I love you too."

Both grinned like fools, then finding each others mouths in a sweet kiss that quickly grew passionate again. Erin continued wiggling her fingers and is was just what Holtzmann needed.

A loud rumbling came to their ears and they shifted in shock.

"What the hell was that?" Erin said, eyes back on the grocery store where she saw a homeless man rummaging through a knocked down trash can.

"Probably knocked it down." The blonde answered, slowly growing impatient. She was close and she wanted to come.

"Should we maybe... continue this in the fire house?"

"Hell no, he's busy there. Come on, bring me home." Holtzmann said grinding against her lovers hand.

Erin did what she was asked for, but she wasn't focusing on anything else but the homeless guy at the grocery store who did not seem to have discovered them yet, but still... Maybe sex in a hearse wasn't as wonderful as she had imagined.

"Ah..." The blonde moaned, falling against Erin again. She was lost in pleasure. Her sweaty skin was hot and it turned Erin on again. She felt her girlfriend clenching, legs shaking and filling the air with breathy moans. Getting Jillian Holtzmann to orgasm was probably the most satisfying thing she ever experienced.

"Yes... God, yes..." She mumbled, grabbing she backseat with force and then she let out a struggled moan that Erin had never heard before. Holtzmann was usually rather quiet when she came, it was breathy and very very physical and Erin loved the way her hot, sweaty body erratically pressed against hers.

"It was just as cheesy as I've always imagined." The blonde whispered against her neck.

"Having sex in a hearse?" Erin chuckled, cause that was the least cheesy thing to come in her mind.

"Having the love of my life saying she loves me."

"What do you mean you didn't see or hear anything? This morning I got the video tape of the security camera and boy, there was a lot going on there!"

None of them could talk. They knew that Abby knew, Erin's cheeks were bright red in an instant and that was all Abby needed.

"No you weren't! No! I just don't believe this, no more screwing at work, you hear me? Holtzmann get a flat, there you can screw each other as long and as often as you want." Abby shouted in rage.

"So I get it... You're angry..." Holtzmann said, getting over to her with her usual swagger that Erin just noticed again to be the most adorable thing.

"You bet I am! How could you be so reckless? We fought so hard to be able to do this, this is our baby, this is our duty!"

"I know Abby and you are completely right. It will never compromise our work again." Erin finally said.

Abby raised her eyebrow, shook her head and then left the room. The both of them stood in silence for a few seconds. It wasn't them to screw up their job so badly.

"Babe?" Holtzmann finally said.

"Yes?"

"We had sex in a fucking hearse!" She cheered raising her hand for an awkward high five that Erin gave her with a chuckle. Sometimes love was just more important than knocked down shelves in a grocery store.


	5. Chapter 5

The firehouse was full and Holtzmann was shocked by the simple fact that Abby knew so many people. Erin had organized the surprise birthday party eventually, after they'd forgotten it for a while and Abby intentionally had reminded them a few days before. It had been a tough week. They'd busted no less than ten ghosts and being busy with birthday preparations Holtzmann hadn't spend much quality time with her girlfriend.

Now standing by the kitchenette, she opened another bottle of red wine while the party grew louder and louder. She recognized some people from the university, people she had seen but never really shared a conversation with. Luckily though, no one had tried to talk to her yet.

"There you are. I was actually half expecting you to help me dress..." Erin said, slightly hugging her from behind and giving the blonde a kiss on the cheek. Holtzmann turned around.

"Wow! That... is... freaking sexy!" she said, seeing her girlfriend wearing a tight blue dress that ended just shortly over her knees. The engineer's eyes stayed on her girlfriend's neckline for a while. Just now she realized they hadn't had sex in a few days.

"I knew you'd like it." Erin smirked, reaching for the bottle the blonde had just opened.

"Was is necessary to invite so many people? " she asked, watching Erin drink a glass of wine all at once.

"Uh... no probably not, but I thought it would be nice to have some people from the University and her family and some old friends... apparently they all thought it would be nice to bring a lot more than just a plus one... guess we are just famous enough."

"Think about the facebook and twitter posts... partying at the Ghostbusters firehouse! Maybe we get Kevin to play his saxophone shirtless, think about the re-tweets we would get!" Holtzmann chuckled with a wink, feeling satisfied by seeing her girlfriend blush a bit. She was still a bit attracted to him, Holtzmann knew that and she didn't blame her for it. He was indeed just wonderful to look at. Still, sometimes she would worry a bit about whether Erin would be missing certain things.

"Patty seems to have fun though..." Erin chuckled. Their friend was making out with a short, pale man, whose hair looked like he hadn't brushed it for days.

"God, that's Ronald Gruber! Oh she must be so drunk! That guy is even weirder than me!" Holtzmann smiled, reaching for the bottle again.

"Well we've got a thing for weirdo's... I certainly do..." Erin chuckled, leaning back against the kitchen counter, looking at her girlfriend with a look of pure adoration in her eyes.

"I'm a bit drunk." she murmured, running her hand along her girlfriend's waist. She wore a tight brown vest over that navy-blue blouse Erin loved so much. The blonde tensed up, leaning casually on the kitchen counter, but the look in her eyes quickly became seductive.

"I'm a bit dizzy as well..." she whispered leaning further into her girlfriend before bringing her mouth to her ear. "And I want nothing more than to lick you, slow and gently, I want to run my tongue between your soft folds, tasting you... I want to hear you moan, to feel your fingers grab my hair and pull it when you come."

Erin completely tensed up. Holtzmann would talk dirty to her from time to time, when they were in public, but unobserved. Sometimes she would do that a few times a day, fueling the fire until Erin could not think of anything else than sex anymore. It was thoroughly odd to watch herself behaving like that, as she'd never seen herself as an overly sexual person, but Holtzmann had changed everything. Her whole body felt different, as if it would have a mind of it's own.

"That..." Erin started, clearing her throat. "That sounds... very... appealing..."

Holtzmann smiled her usual seductive smile and Erin was lost. She loved that woman. She loved everything about her, especially those dimples, knowing that this smile was just for her. Somehow this beautiful woman grew to love her, Erin Gilbert, who wasn't special or overly sexy or beautiful, but that stunningly beautiful and smart woman was her's and that was all she ever needed.

"Upstairs..." was all she could get out and Holtzmann got the hint, gently pulling her girlfriend with her.

They ran up the stairs, finding the door to the second floor to be locked.

"What the hell... did you lock it?" Holtzmann said.

"No I left it open when I went downstairs. Abby must have locked it, someone stole her diary once at a home party, since then she's very strict on locking everything... should've thought about that." Erin said, growing impatient.

"You're kidding, right?"

"No I'm serious."

"Her diary? Gee that's... how did she survive high school?" Holtzmann said with a chuckle.

"It was in college..."

"Even worse! Did you read it?"

"I... didn't..."

"Yes you did! Come on, tell me all the dirty details-"

"I didn't read it! End of the conversation. Now go downstairs and get the keys, please?" Erin interrupted her.

"Uh, I forgot how impatient you are..." the blonde answered and then she looked at her with that adoring look again.

"My sweet darling... I haven't had an orgasm in four fucking days... don't let me wait any longer."

Holtzmann's eyes grew wide, gazing at her girlfriend in disbelief. She opened her mouth, hesitated and instead leaned in for a quick but passionate kiss.

"I'll be back in a sec." Holtzmann said before running downstairs.

When she hadn't returned five minutes later, Erin went to see what took her so long. She found the engineer in an argument with her best friend.

"You are serious, aren't you?"

"I am! I swear I had it in my pocket, here, this pocket, see" Abby took the blonde's hand and shoved it into her pocket. "Nothing's there."

"Are you sure it is the right pocket?" Holtzmann asked, sounding rather desperate.

"I'm sorry Holtz, really I don't know where it is..." Abby said with sinking shoulders.

"Wait, you lost the key?" Erin asked, finally reaching them. They stood together with a bunch of former college friends that looked like they had just witnessed the most embarrassing conversation of the century.

"I did, I'm sorry Erin."

"No! No you didn't! Abby my stuff is up there, my keys to the hotel room, my purse, my fucking toothbrush!"

"Really? You're worried about your toothbrush? Our Equipment is upstairs!" Holtzmann said , now folding her arms and nervously looking around.

"Sorry that I don't want to kiss you with stinking breath!" Erin hissed.

"Girls, we cannot do anything now, please, calm down." Abby said, attempting to pat their shoulders, but hesitating eventually.

"Abby... it's Friday... do you know how expensive an emergency lock and key service is?" Holtzmann answered, now sounding unnerved. Erin had never witnessed her girlfriend being in a bad mood. She usually was a very positive, nonchalant person that always had a witty thing to say.

"Do you?" Abby replied.

"Very much more expensive than a usual one!"

"Okay, okay... maybe we can find it... It must be somewhere around here right? If we could just..." Erin attempted to say, but she quickly realized the absurdness of this idea.

They stayed in silence for a while.

"I really am sorry..." Abby eventually said. They had cooled down an bit and Erin reached for her girlfriend's hand.

"You can stay at my place, you're obviously used to sleeping on ridiculously small couches, and tomorrow we call the emergency key service." Abby said, but there was already another old friend from college pulling at her arm and demanding attention.

"Alright." Holtzmann murmured. She dragged Erin back to the kitchenette and away from the mass of people.

"What had gotten into you, I've never seen you like this?" Erin softly asked, wrapping her arms around the blonde's shoulders.

"I don't feel comfortable when I'm surrounded by so many people... sorry, don't mean to be a party pooper..." she murmured, sinking into Erin's embrace while drawing little circles on her back.

"Besides... I was so excited about having sex with you..."

Erin chuckled, pulling her even closer.

"Me too..."

"I'll get a flat. The decision is made. Imagine me having a flat, we could just be there and-"

"Your keys would probably be upstairs as well." Erin interrupted.

Several hours and drinks later the party was still going on and the two of them were sitting on a couch surrounded by confetti, which had not been Erin's idea, some moron they didn't know had drowned them in it.

"I have confetti in places where confetti shouldn't be." Erin murmured, feeling the body next to her shake from a little chuckle. Her girlfriend lay her head on her shoulder, intertwining their hands.

"I would love to get you rid of that." the blonde answered.

It was already 4pm and Patty had gone off with one of Abby's former college friends and Abby herself was still busy talking to everyone. Kevin was surrounded by a bunch of women that obviously didn't care about his non-existing intellect. Erin and Holtzmann had been sitting on the couch for a while now, the blonde almost hidden under a blanket Erin had found in one of the lockers. They had attempted to dance a bit, at least Holtzmann had danced in her unique way when the 80s music started. Of course, the others had been making fun of Erin's weird hand-dance and the alcohol had made the rest. They were just exhausted.

"I wish we could sit on Ursula... lie on her, I mean." Erin mumbled, letting go of the blonde's hand under the blanket to slowly move it between her girlfriend's thighs.

"Dr. Gilbert! My, my, where does that come from?" Holtzmann purred, suddenly seeming very much awake.

"You did realize it's been a while, did you?" Erin answered, shoving her hand just a bit upwards, slowly drawing circles on the fabric.

"Hell yeah, I did..." Holtzmann shifted a bit until she was able to kiss her girlfriend, they still sat shoulder on shoulder, kissing softly and without any hurry while Erin's fingers continued stroking her lover's thigh.

"Erin?" someone suddenly interrupted them.

"Wow! I never knew! Seriously, you were the least person I would have expected to be gay! The way you drooled over my brother all these years, hell in summer she would lurk around in Abby's backyard to watch him by the pool! Or maybe... nah I get it now, you had a crush on me, right?" the woman said, standing in front of the couple, giggling like a school girl. "Well, I can't blame ya!"

"Excuse me, who are you?" Holtzmann asked, now looking between the both of them. The stranger looked like a typical poster girl, too much make up, monster tits and, judging by the few words she'd said, Holtzmann knew there wasn't much going on in her head.

"That's Katie Richards, Abby's neighbor when we were in school and Katie this is my girlfriend Jillian Holtzmann, who is the only woman I ever was and will be attracted to." Erin answered Her hand was still hidden under the blanket, but now she moved it away from the blonde's crotch.

"Riiiiight" Katie winked at her and as always, Erin blushed a bit. She really couldn't stand getting winked at.

"So, your secretary, you know the smokin' hot guy over there... is he single?"

"Something tells me she just came over here to ask that..." Holtzmann said to her girlfriend, sounding hilariously serious. "So at least the lack of interest is on both sides."

Standing up, Holtzmann gave Katie her best witty smile, patting her shoulder and pulling her girlfriend up from the couch.

"Please excuse us, I promised this extraordinary beautiful and very, very smart lady a slow dance and just a hint... you should zip up your trousers before you go on talking to anybody else." she said before turning around and dragging Erin to the dance floor.

Erin still chuckled when they wrapped their arms around each other and got into a slow rhythm.

"That was brilliant." she smiled radiantly before starting to slowly caress the blonde's neck. "I have no idea what she's doing here, Abby and I hated her. She made our life a living hell in high school." "Well I could make her life a living hell, if I would just have access to my lab... I could think of seven really terrible things to do to her." she grinned, nuzzling Erin's nose before giving her a quick kiss.

"Patty's right you know? You truly are scary sometimes."

Holtzmann smiled proudly and they fell into a comfortable silence. Soon they got oblivious to their surroundings. Holtzmann held her girlfriend tight while they danced cheek to cheek. She wanted to enjoy this moment, to never forget how truly happy she was and how perfect Erin was moving against her. Then, suddenly, a thought she had been thinking a lot in these past weeks came back into her mind and she couldn't stand having no answer to it.

"Do you miss something?" she whispered into her girlfriend's ear. She felt her tense up a bit, leaning back to look at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Sexually." the blonde answered, looking her girlfriend straight in the eye with her usual nonchalance.

Erin thought about it for a moment. The thought had crossed her mind before when she was imagining her future life. She knew she wanted to be with Holtzmann until her dying day and being a monogamous person that meant she would never have sex with a man again and yet, the fact didn't disturb her at all. She wanted Jillian Holtzmann and the things they did to each other.

"No." she simply answered. She could see the blonde was waiting for the sentence to go on, but Erin really had nothing else to say about it.

"You don't? Really? Not a single bit? Because I see the way you look at Kevin-"

"I want you. I chose to be with you! Where does this come from? I thought we were doing great.. like... really great?" Erin answered. Her girlfriend looked a little helpless, slowly swinging from one foot to the other. They were still dancing, and from the corner of her eye, Erin could see that Katie had finally managed to talk to Kevin.

"It's about what I said to Katie isn't it?" she asked and the blonde hesitatingly nodded.

"If I really am the only woman... you'll need something else sooner or later and I can't give you certain things." she mumbled, not daring to look into her girlfriend's eyes. Erin knew she had a point there. She was attracted to men, but thinking about Holtzmann and her beautiful pale breasts, the softness of her skin and how she loved to run her lips over the short stubbles at her pubic bone, down to the softest spot she'd ever touched, she felt so much love and adoration, she could never imagine living without all of this.

Not knowing how to describe what she felt she simply took he blonde's face into her hands and pulled her into a slow and sensual kiss, hoping her girlfriend could feel how truly attracted she was to her. They kissed and danced for a while, both tired of speaking, until the music ended and the lights went on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo... no real smut in here, but certainly in the next chapter :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, I did not forget to continue this, I've just been busy with my ongoing Supergirl fic and, you know... work and life and stuff ;) I just realized that 10 Oneshots really is a lot, I should've thought about that when I chose the title... pheeew... anyways, I hope there's still someone out there reading this ;)
> 
> Oh and I'm just really tired now, so there are probably some mistakes in it, please don't be mad, it's not my first language after all :P

Erin and Holtzmann found themselves on Abby's couch, finally giving into the exhaustion the night had left them in. It was about seven in the morning, but as soon as they lay under the covers on Abby's couch, Erin was wide awake.

"I'm too old for this..." Erin whispered, seeing the sunlight coming through the blinds. She didn't want to sleep the day away, even more because they needed to clean the firehouse and take care of the missing key.

"You're not old Erin. I'm old." Holtzmann replied. She curled up against her, slowly bringing her arms around Erin's waist. Seeing her girlfriend still lying close, even on the wide space of Abby's sofa-bed, made Erin feel at ease again. She laughed a bit at Holtzmann's silly statement while pulling her close. There was indeed a notable age gap between them, but they never really talked about it and she certainly didn't want to make it a topic now.

"You think Abby's asleep?" Holtzmann asked, a silent confirmation that she didn't want to talk about this either.

"Probably, why?"

"Cause I really need to touch you..." the blonde whispered, already leaning up on her elbow to slightly hover over Erin's body.

"What're you doing? Not with Abby next door!" she hurriedly whispered back, pulling Holtzmann's hand out of her shirt, but she blonde was too determined to stop Erin's half-hearted attempt to shove her away.

"Four days Erin, you must be soaki-"

"Stop the dirty talk please..." was all Erin could say. A last attempt to stop the blonde failed royally, Holtzmann's quick fingers already found their way into Erin's pants, finding her girlfriend not only wearing no underwear, but also even more ready than she had expected. Holtzmann was thrilled. Erin always looked good, had been the most beautiful and adoring woman at the firehouse tonight, but Holtzmann just loved seeing her like this. She loved the expression of pleasure on her face while softly touching the wet and soft flesh under her hands. She leaned down to place a kiss on Erin's cheek.

"God, I love you Erin. I love you so much."

Holtzmann usually wasn't one for cheesy stuff and Erin had heard her saying those words only once, back then when they had sex in the hearse once. It was just as flattering to hear her saying it as it had been then. Erin wrapped her arms around the blonde, pulling her deeper into her to whisper a soft "I love you, too."

Their lips met for a passionate, but meaningful kiss and feeling Holtzmann's fingers shyly touching her folds, reminded her of their first time.

"You don't want me to stop, do you?" Holtzmann whispered against her lips and Erin felt a huge smile growing on her lips, knowing that Holtzmann had been reminded of their first time, too, as it was the same question she'd asked her then. She brought her mouth to the blonde's ear, answering with the same whispered reply again.

"I never want you to stop..."

She pulled her shirt back up, exposing her naked torso to her lover. Holtzmann wasted no time in scooting down, leaning her forehead between Erin' breast. She felt the blonde's breath hitting the skin of her stomach when Holtzmann withdrew her hand from her core and settled between her thighs. And then she watched.

She loved watching Jillian Holtzmann getting completely lost in touching her, worshiping her even. She'd never felt so wanted before and that alone made her feel incredibly needy. She rose her hips now and then, just to remind the blonde that there was still something else she needed to take care off, but Holtzmann took her time doing incredible things to her breasts. Also, the blonde had a hidden instinct for Erin's sensitive zones. She would softly stroke along the sides of her torso, gripping her hips and wandering from one hipbone to the other in ever so soft strokes. Being touched like that while not being touched enough was something that made it for Erin and Holtzmann had found out about it ridiculously early.

When Erin rose her hips again, the blonde finally gave in and started to pull the jogging pants down.

"You shouldn't... what if Abby-" Erin started, but Holtzmann's lips already placed a soft kiss on her center.

"Be quiet." she whispered against her and Erin felt herself getting ridiculously wet at that. She wasn't good at keeping quiet. Not good at all and the fact that Holtzmann took her time down there, too, wouldn't make it any better. She would be good with a quick orgasm and hours full of sex later, but lying in Abby's apartment, she really felt uncomfortable with expecting an earth shattering orgasm à la Holtzmann.

"Please... don't tease me..." she mouthed, knowing that the blonde saw and got what she'd intended to say, but a mischievous smile told her, that her girlfriend would do the exact opposite. And she would enjoy that to the fullest.

Holtzmann's lips traced the inside of her thighs to the curve between her leg and her core, softly nibbling at the sensitive flesh, just enough to make Erin squirm in anticipation. Just to feel Holtzmann's breath hitting her, made her want to let out a moan, but she sank her hands into the sheet instead, biting her lip at the sight of the blonde smirking as she placed kisses all around her core, never hitting her full center.

Erin was ready to beg, but she was afraid she would let out a frustrated growl as soon as she would open her mouth and she really didn't want to make any noise. Not with Abby just behind the door.

She took a fistful of blonde curls, slowly trying to direct Holtzmann's mouth to where she wanted it to be, but she just gained a chuckle that sounded just like a thunder through the silence of the night.

"God dammit, Jillian." Erin eventually hissed. It was both, complaining and begging. Even hearing her own labored breath felt like making too much noise.

When Holtzmann finally placed a soft kiss on her core, she almost moaned, dwelling on the tension it caused. And then, after another few seconds that felt like hours, Erin had to grab the pillow, sinking her teeth into it to keep herself from moaning. Holtzmann had picked up the speed in an instant, fully penetrating her and god, waiting four days for this finally paid off.

Erin was already so close that she thought she might rip the pillow apart if she wouldn't be able to let out the struggled scream that tried so desperately to exit her. She felt Holtzmann slowing down a bit before she actually stopped her ministrations and Erin couldn't help but letting out a frustrated sigh.

"What're you doing?" she whispered.

"Waiting for you to put that pillow away, love."

"You're killing me Holtzmann. I need this pillow."

"And I need to look at you. Put..." and with this, she started moving her fingers inside her, penetrating her just the way she loved it, slow and deep and full of devotion. "... the damn... pillow away."

"Ahh... gooood... I'll make you pay..." Erin whispered, but it ended up into a soft moan and she knew that Holtzmann knew, she would never have the strength to make the blonde pay for anything. She was putty in Holtzmann's hands, always had been since day one.

Erin saw the sunlight coming through the blinds, saw how the shafts of sunlight slowly flickered in the room, touching the furniture, even the couch they were lying on and she was amazed by how perfect the world seemed right now, how intense everything seemed to be when she was with Holtzmann. Erin wanted to let herself fall into this perfection, didn't want to be distracted by anything, but truly, the world seemed whole right in the moment she felt waves of pleasure consuming her. She heard herself moaning, deeply and strongly, while she kept gripping the sheets with the blonde's name on the lips.

"Jesus Jillian... that was worth... worth... it." she panted, reveling in the feeling of Holtzmann's soft lips kissing her oversensitive core with pure devotion, like she'd never want to stop. At least, that was how Erin felt whenever she went down on Holtzmann. She just never wanted to stop at all.

Erin's hands softly tangled themselves up in the blonde's curly hair, softly pulling her back to her to eventually meet her lips again.

"I missed my sweet little Miss Speciosa." Holtzmann whispered against her lips and Erin just had to chuckle again.

"Miss what?

"Speciosa."

"Really? Holtzmann? You're even giving nicknames to my genitals?"

"Nicknames make us treat things with more respect and valuation and I do value every little cell of your being Erin."

Holtzmann looked at her with a look that tended to confuse other people, but Erin knew what it was. It was complete and utter honesty, a look that, compared with the weird things she used to say from time to time, made people feel nervous and caught in their normality. Erin used to feel that way, too, but not anymore. She'd learned to value the blonde's honesty above everything and she'd always been far from being normal, too.

"It's Miss Spec..."

"Speciosa"

"... Speciosa then."

"For god's sake, please let me sleep already, guys."

Abby's voice was loud and clear and it just reminded Erin of how thin the walls actually were. She felt herself blushing even before Holtzmann managed to let her head sink between her breasts, slightly shaking under a wave of laughter.

"And Miss Spec- whatever is a crappy nickname Holtz." Abby said, clearly sounding like someone who had been through a rough night.

Holtzmann shifted a little, positioning herself to cuddle Erin, before she placed a kiss to her neck.

They stayed like that in silence. Erin felt how her girlfriend's limbs got heavy as she lazily stroked her shoulder. Having her close like this, while watching the sunrays wandering around in slow motion was all she ever needed to feel like home.

"What does it mean?" she whispered, knowing Holtzmann was still awake. The blonde lazily nuzzled her neck.

"Beautiful." she mumbled. It was her last conscious thought before she drifted into sleep and it left a smile on Erin's lips.


End file.
